


till i'm out of luck

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songwriting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам и Луи вместе пишут песни</p>
            </blockquote>





	till i'm out of luck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [till i'm out of luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278500) by [softestlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlesbian/pseuds/softestlesbian). 



> Название: till i'm out of luck  
> Переводчик: Bri  
> Бета: Chumy  
> Оригинал: till i'm out of luck, автор rumpledlinen, разрешение получено  
> Размер: мини, 1508 слов (оригинал), 1249 слов (перевод)  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Лиам Пейн, намеки на Гарри Стайлз/Ник Гримшоу  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: G - PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Лиам и Луи вместе пишут песни  
> Примечание: названием является строка из песни "Fireproof"
> 
> Переведено на на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle 2015 для команды WTF One Direction 2015

Четыре часа утра, и Луи абсолютно без сил.  
Прикрыв глаза, он оборачивается к Лиаму. От этого с его носа падает ручка, которую он пытался там удержать.  
– Может, на сегодня все? – тихо спрашивает он. Остальные трое спят рядом, вырубились прямо там, где сидели.  
Лиам качает головой, скотина. Он сидит, держа блокнот на подтянутых к груди коленях.  
– Мы должны довести песню до ума, – отвечает он.  
Луи фыркает.  
– Она никуда не убежит до завтра, знаешь ли.  
Нахмурившись, Лиам вновь напевает припев себе под нос.  
Луи вздыхает. Иногда такое ощущение, будто Лиам нарочно его не слушает. И да, Луи понимает, что кто-то может назвать его лицемером, но не пошел бы этот кто-то.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы это была песня о любви, – Лиам проводит ладонью по волосам и откладывает блокнот в сторону. – Понимаешь? Я устал от песен о любви, если честно.  
– Я знаю, – соглашается Луи. Они не раз уже говорили об этом, Лиам не раз хотел написать что-то не такое банальное. – Но будет тяжело убедить в этом людей, когда у тебя в песне есть слова «никто не будет тебя любить так, как я».  
Он уже не помнит, кто из них написал эту строку, но теперь каждый раз эти слова – словно удар под дых.  
– Но это же правда, – бурчит Лиам. – Это не… Господи. Эта песня не о любви. Не в этом смысле.  
– Я знаю, солнце, – Луи кивает, его глаза снова закрываются, и он засыпает, едва осознав, что Лиам подходит к нему и кладет руку на плечо.  
Он просыпается все еще на полу, прижившись к Лиаму и обнимая его за талию.  
И если он не прижимается губами к шее Лиама, то лишь благодаря силе воле.

 

Иногда они пишут вот так, среди ночи, иногда – днем, когда у них на это есть вся вечность, Лиам грызет ручку, отбивает ритм на коленях и пачкает чернилами лицо – именно эти моменты Луи любит больше всего.  
Он любит петь на сцене, но он занимается этим уже не первый год, а создание песен – это что-то новое. Это в новинку и это так здорово: он и Лиам, у бассейна, болтают ногами в бассейне, разложив рядом заветные блокноты.  
Они всегда пишут от руки, пока не создают приличный черновик. Найл считает это глупостью, но Гарри их понимает. У него есть свой блокнот, с песнями и любовными письмами Нику (Луи никогда бы не заглянул в его блокнот без спросу, у них и так почти нет личного пространства, он не лишит Гарри еще и этого).  
Когда Луи пишет, самое главное, чтобы Лиам был рядом. Луи не умеет писать в одиночку, у него не рождаются ни метафоры, ни хорошие рифмы. Лиам необходим для этого, даже если он не помогает. Луи просто нравится, когда он рядом.  
– О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Лиам, когда Луи слишком надолго зависает.  
Луи вздрагивает и с улыбкой подмигивает.  
– О тебе, – дразнит он, и на секунду кажется, что щеки Лиама начинают гореть в лучах заходящего солнца, но… Луи отталкивает от себя эту мысль. Он давно уже перестал на что-либо надеяться.  
К тому же, Лиам так не хочет писать очередную песню о любви. У Луи в голове лишь слова о мягких улыбках и вечной любви, а Лиам против.  
(Гарри считает его мелодраматичным придурком, и, возможно – скорее всего – он прав. И во всем виноват Лиам).

 

Иногда в автобусе чертовски шумно.  
Луи лежит на своей койке, уставившись в потолок. Рядом сопит Зейн и Гарри над чем-то смеется – скорее всего, снова говорит с Ником. Середина ночи. Часа два, думает Луи, но может ошибаться. Они так часто меняют часовые пояса, что он лишь чудом помнит, какой вообще сегодня день.  
Его телефон вибрирует от пришедшего сообщения, и он хмурится. От Лиама. «Не спишь?»  
Луи с улыбкой приподнимается и, вместо ответной смс, шепчет в темноте:  
– Не-а.  
– Отлично, – отвечает Лиам в полный голос и шумно прыгает на пол. – Я все собирался поговорить с тобой.  
Луи хмурится и идет за ним в общую зону, сворачивается на куче одеял.  
– И?  
– Я придумал ритм, но у меня нет слов к нему, – безумно устало произносит Лиам и начинает насвистывать, выстукивая ритм ногой.  
Луи улыбается и кивает головой в такт.  
– Мне нравится.  
– Но песни нет, – с отчаянием в голосе произносит Лиам. Он падает рядом с Луи, закидывая на него ноги. – Так, просто ноты.  
– Ну, а о чем ты думаешь под них? – Луи сжимает руку Лиама и притягивает его ближе. – Начни с этого, а потом уже думай о словах.  
Лиам пожимает плечами.  
– Похоже на очередную песню о любви, – недовольно произносит он.  
Луи морщится.  
– Да что у тебя за проблемы с романтикой в последнее время?  
– Не знаю, – говорит Лиам. – Просто достало, понимаешь?  
Луи кивает, хотя совсем не понимает, и целует Лиама в висок.  
Лиам напрягается и отодвигается, как во времена «Икс-фактора».  
Луи хмурит брови.  
– Ну же.  
Это звучит жестковато, но на дворе ночь и Луи хочет, чтобы его обнимали, черт возьми.  
Лиам замирает.  
– Что?  
– Расскажи мне все, – просит Луи. – Давай же.  
Он говорит это тем тоном, который всегда заставляет Лиама слушаться, даже когда тот злится или грустит.  
Лиам вздыхает и откидывается на одеяла.  
Луи терпеливо смотрит на него.  
Лиам жмурится.  
– В чем дело? – спрашивает Луи. Ладно, он далеко не самый терпеливый человек, ну что поделать.  
Лиам не открывает глаз.  
– Я идиот.  
– Ага, – соглашается Луи. – А нового что скажешь?  
Он вообще-то пошутил, но на лице Лиама появляется такая гримаса, что Луи становится нехорошо.  
– Солнце, – нахмурившись, произносит он. – Я же шучу, да ладно тебе.  
– Я знаю, – вздыхает Лиам. – Просто…  
Он смотрит на Луи.  
– Я сделал кое-что очень тупое.  
Луи ждет. Кажется, это один из тех серьезных моментов, которые так не к месту в ночи. Он осматривает Лиама и – снова – едва сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать его.  
Лиам проводит ладонью по лицу и что-то бубнит.  
– Прости? – сводит брови Луи. – Не расслышал, что ты сказал.  
Лиам опускает руку и смотрит на потолок.  
– Я по тебе с ума схожу, – бурчит он.  
Вселенная Луи слегка сходит со своей оси.  
Он смотрит на Лиама широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Что?  
Лиам садится, и они внезапно уже не касаются друг друга.  
– Я по тебе с ума схожу, – говорит он тем тоном, которым рассказывал о своем шестнадцатом дне рождения или о том, как его обижали в школе. – Прости, так вышло.  
Луи улыбается, не может не улыбаться.  
– И правда, с чего бы тебе делать что-то настолько тупое? – спрашивает он, посмеиваясь. Он хватает Лиама за руку, поворачивает его к себе. – Черт. Я тоже по тебе с ума схожу, идиот.  
На лице Лиама появляется куча эмоций одновременно, но самая главная – это облегчение.  
– Лу?  
Луи кивает и, притянув Лиама к себе, целует его, крепко и слегка отчаянно. Обычно его поцелуи куда лучше, но это же Лиам, и Луи влюблен в него уже не первый год.  
И… Хм, а это мысль. Луи перестает его целовать.  
– То есть, ты не хотел писать песни о любви, потому что страдал по мне?  
Лиам ничего не отвечает, но краснеет и смотрит в потолок, потому что он вообще не умеет врать.  
Господи, Луи от него без ума.  
– Так что, – говорит Луи, толкая Лиама и укладываясь на него сверху, – сейчас мы можем писать самые банальные песни о любви, да?  
Лиам слегка смеется и потирает затылок.  
– Ага, – удивленно отвечает он, и вот это, хм, вот это весьма любопытно.  
– Я действительно думал, что ты знал о моих чувствах, – качает головой Луи. – И просто… игнорировал их, что ли.  
Лиам фыркает.  
– Если бы, – говорит он, – Сох по тебе целую вечность, просто мрак.  
– Придется наверстать упущенное, – решает Луи, целуя ключицу Лиама. Он пытается спрятать улыбку, но знает, что Лиам ощущает кожей.  
– Ага, – соглашается Лиам и без предупреждения перекатывается так, что теперь он нависает над Луи. – Похоже, что придется.  
Он крепко целует Луи, слегка постанывая.  
Луи смеется, но его смешок исчезает во рту Лиама. Он обнимает его и откидывается на одеяла.


End file.
